Red Summer Mage (BTS)
by Pinkertine
Summary: A historical fantasy drama based in what is now Korea, featuring Bangtan Sonyeondang! Fans of Kdramas, Kpop, and a little V x Suga romance, please read and review! Non-fans, I hope to spark your interest in the genre, and would love your feedback as well! Features: V, Suga, Jungkook, Jimin, Rap Monster, Jin, J Hope, BTS. Also: CL, Minzy, Bomi, Dara, 2NE1
1. Prologue

It is 1392, the Goryeo Dynasty is nearing it's end as war rages throughout the land. King Gongyang, in his last attempt to save his empire, calls upon the help of the mages and their magic, hoping to defeat general Yi Seonggye and his impending Joseon Dynasty.

Loyal to the King and Goryeo, master mage Kim Tae Hyung, known as V, is one of the most powerful mages ever to have lived. With V on their side, all of Goryeo is confident they will prevail. But while he travels the lands and fights the Joseon soldiers, V meets a dark, mysterious mage named Suga. And in the midst of the blood, sweat, and tears of the violent war, V finds himself questioning all that he has ever known, and watches as Suga tears his world apart in ways he had never imagined.


	2. The Dark Mage

The late summer sun peeked through the tree canopy and seeped warmth into Taehyung's honey golden skin while a gentle breeze rustled the dark green leaves, sending flickering shadows across his eyelids. A sweet summer scent drifted along the path of the wind, ruffling his sandy blonde hair, and the babbling sounds of a stony brook lulled him to sleep.

Lying high up in the branches of a magnificent camphor tree, one leg dangling over the edge, one arm folded under his head, Taehyung smiled softly. He lay there enjoying the simple pleasures of nature while letting himself forget that he was the leader of the Goryeo mages fighting in the war of the century.

As the sun began its descent in the sky, a quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

"Master!" Shouted the voice. Slowly opening his eyes, light-grey and every curious, they took in the scene around him. Blinking away the tendrils of sleep, he became more aware of the voice calling to him.

"V! Wake up! You were supposed to be back hours ago!" The voice continued, in a clearly annoyed tone. Taehyung slowly propped himself up against the tree, his sandy blonde hair shading his eyes as he looked down at the mage standing below. Momentarily startled at how high he had climbed, he saw Jungkook looking up at him in his usual pouting, frustrated way.

"Kookie!" Taehyung exclaimed in his familiar light-hearted demeanor, "You found me!" He ran his hand through his hair, trying to smooth out the kinks from his nap.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows at his mage master sitting so relaxed and care-free in the tree. The sight made him irritated at first, his master was supposed to be training him in the field of mental magic, not lounging around and snoozing the day away.

"Are you finished scanning the area? You need to come back to camp. Now!" Jungkook snapped, his large brown eyes glaring up at Taehyung. Taehyung just laughed, always amused by his apprentice.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master mage, Kookie?" He began to pull himself up to his feet, stretching out his long limbs.

Jungkkook watched as Taehyung stretched his arms over his head, shook out his long legs, and swept his short sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. Jungkook felt something stir in his chest as he watched his master begin to perform a mental magic ability that no one else was capable of. _Is it because he's so powerful?_ Jungkook thought to himself. _Is it because he looks so pretty? He looks way too pretty to be a man._ Jungkook snapped out of his straying thoughts and retorted,

"I'll start treating you like a master when you start acting like one!" Jungkook snapped, trying to cover up his momentary lapse in self control. But Taehyung ignored him as he concentrated on entering his magical state.

Taehyung knew he was the only living mage capable of performing Elenchus so everyone relied on him, but even then he felt it was tiresome to do every time they moved to a new area. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and reached into the golden pool of magical energy he always felt swirling in his core. Letting the magic course through his veins, he began to perform the rarest form of mental magic.

Also known as truth-seeking, Elenchus allowed him to enter a metaphysical realm that was a blurry mirrored image of reality. This realm was known as the Abstract. Experienced by few, but heard of by many, the Abstract was where the mind could soar as if flying through space and see people and their auras. The auras took on different colors that the user could see to detect truths, lies, feelings and emotions. But the primary mission of King Gongyang's mage army was to detect the presence of Joseon soldiers and mages, and eliminate them.

Entering the Abstract, Taehyung's mind flew over the vast evergreen forest and saw a large cloud of mixed blue and purple aura emanating from a cluster of trees. He flew toward the cloud, no wind or breeze or sunshine to feel, the only thing he could feel was the familiar aura and presence of his comrades. Diving down into the trees, his mind saw the men and women bustling around in their royal blue mage robes, going about their duties.

Not caring to linger in the Abstract any longer, Taehyung flew back up above the trees and began to let go of his magic, letting his mind return to his body. But all of a sudden, he spotted a small dark speck in the distance. Jerking to a halt, Taehyung felt his heart jump into his throat. The small black aura seeping through the trees was not like any aura Taehyung had ever experienced before.

Drawing forth more magic from his veins, Taehyung pushed his mind further into the Abstract, the blurry trees zooming past. As he neared the black aura, he felt an unusual coldness. The Abstract was supposed to be devoid of all the elements and of all tactile concepts, but as Taehyung dived down into the trees he felt himself become entrapped in an icy cold grip that suffocated him with a sort of darkness.

Taehyung's heart was racing, his mind scrambling to retreat from the Abstract and the tightening grip that held him. Trapped in place by some powerful magic, he couldn't escape. He felt the presence of two, no three mages surrounding him, a black sinister aura oozing from their bodies. He couldn't see them, they were shrouded in darkness, but he knew that they were using a type of magic he had only heard of in legends.

Unable to release himself from their grip, Taehyung could do only one thing, he let go of the magic he held in his veins letting it retract back into his core. Relieved to be feeling his mind reeling back out of the Abstract, his panic slightly subsided, only to be exploded back into full throttle when he found himself locked into the stone cold glare of two black eyes as dark as obsidian.

Held teetering on the edge between the Abstract and reality, Taehyung was frozen by the icy glare that belonged to no one he knew. He stared into the infinite darkness of those eyes that burned the edges his mind, unable to look away. Then just as suddenly as the piercing glare appeared, they vanished in a black cloud, sending Taehyung's mind snapping back into his body.

Taehyung felt himself drop back into the real world again. His eyes still closed, he took account of the numbness in his arms and legs that was usual, and the racing of his heart that was terrifyingly unusual. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked out across the forest at the trees he had just escaped from. They knew he was there. He knew they were coming.

"It's been a while." Taehyung spoke quietly.

"What?!" Jungkook called from below. "What'd you say?" Jungkook watched his master with worry, something seemed off.

"I said it's been a while." Taehyung repeated, more loudly so Jungkook could hear.

"Since what?" Jungkook craned his neck to look up in the direction Taehyung was gazing off into, curiosity overwhelming him.

"Since I've encountered a mage as powerful as me."

The words ignited in Jungkook's ears sending his head whipping around to look back at his master. Taehyung had turned his head downward and met Jungkook's eyes as he turned to look at him. His light grey eyes sparked with anticipation, his heart pumped with purpose, and his lips slowly curved up into a sly, hungry smile.


	3. I Found You

**I Found You**

King Gongyang's mage army camp was nestled right in the middle of the calm, peaceful forest. The sun had just set, enclosing the trees in a dim but mystical darkness. The mages in their royal blue robes, embroidered with gold, bustled around the camp in preparation for dinner, lively and at ease under the protection spells surrounding their perimeter. All was as it should be, until suddenly the magic entrance burst open and Taehyung stormed into the camp.

Taehyung strode fiercely past his army, his sandy blonde hair flying wildly in the wake of his excitement. His white billowy shirt, loose black trousers, and short mustard yellow boots made it clear he was different than the rest. His hot, intense, magical energy emanating from his body made it clear he was more powerful.

Taehyung loved to stand out, dramatic entrances, short blond hair instead of long, black hair, completely disregarding the mage uniform requirements; no magic was too much to showcase his passion for non-conformity. Everyone always thought it odd how he always put so much magic into changing the color of his hair and clothing. But to Taehyung, all these people conforming to the standard and wanting to look and be like everyone else…that's what was odd.

Jungkook strut into camp right behind him, trying to emulate his master as best he could. He cut his hair to the same length, although he couldn't bring himself to change the color, and he wore an outfit of a loose white shirt and black trousers, matching Taehyung right down to the short mustard yellow boots.

Jungkook's dark eyes scanned the faces of all the mages that turned to watch them as they passed the central bonfire that lit up the camp. He knew they were looking at Taehyung, always in awe of his power and in love with his contagious laughter, but Jungkook still felt a satisfaction at all the attention.

Hoseok sat inside the command tent, a large candle flickering on the table, an ink brush in his slender fingers, and a nearly completed status report under his hands. Then he heard a voice.

 _Hopi._

Hoseok looked up, recognizing the familiar voice immediately. As Taehyung's second in command, and self-designated best friend, Hoseok was so finely tuned into Taehyung's mental voice that he could tell just from the way he spoke his name that something was wrong. Standing up from the table, Hoseok turned to address the attendant in the tent,

"May I have the tent? I'll summon you later tonight to deliver the letter."

The attendant bowed politely and exited the tent. Moments after the attendant left, the tent flap went flying open, a burst of hot air rushing in, sending Hoseok's long black hair into a frenzy. In flew Taehyung, the edges of his hair slightly burning with the fire magic that always seeped out of him when his excitement overcame him.

"Hopi…" Taehyung breathed, slightly out of breath, "we have company."

Without missing a beat, Hoseok whipped out the map of the forest from his robe pocket and laid it out on the table.

"Where?" Hopi studied the burnt circles and x's that marked their past encounters with Joseon mages. Taehyung leaned in over the map, concentrating on finding the exact location he experienced the aura.

"Here." He pointed about 2 miles south of their camp.

"How many?" Hoseok used his mental magic to lightly burn a circle around the location Taehyung had just pointed to.

"Three." Taehyung said as a matter of factly, complete confidence in his voice. This broke Hoseok's concentration, looking up from the map to frown in confusion at his friend and leader.

"Three." He repeated, trying to understand why Taehyung was in such a frenzied state over three measly mages.

"Three." Taehyung confirmed, looking at Hoseok, eyebrows up as if he couldn't understand why Hoseok faltered at such a simple word. Hoseok, completely dumbfounded, turned to look at Jungkook, who looked just as confused and at a loss for words. "We have to reinforce the protection spells." Taehyung continued, as if everyone was still on the same page. "But I don't even know where to start to make them impenetrable to arcane magic…" he continued to study the map as realization washed over Hoseok and Jungkook, leaving them pale and frozen.

"V…" Hoseok started, his voice weak, almost a whisper.

"You could have STARTED by telling us there's three arcane mages on our tails!" Jungkook burst out, interrupting Hoseok as he realized the gravity of the situation. Taehyung just blinked, his grey almond eyes thinking curiously about the situation.

"Oh…right. Well uh…yeah, there's three mages out there, and I'm pretty sure they're arcane magic users." Taehyung said in his all too frustratingly familiar casual tone.

"V, are you sure?" Hoseok was always one to keep things lighthearted, even in the most heavy of situations, but now he couldn't shake the grave feeling. "No mage has encountered arcane magic for centuries. So how do you know?"

Taehyung smiled,

"That's exactly how I know." He stared at the wall of the tent, imagining the dark black eyes that had held him frozen in place not so long ago. "I've never felt a magic like that before. Something so dark, so cold, yet so…" he furrowed his brow, unable to put his finger on it. "Is beautiful the right word?" he mused out loud.

"V!" Jungkook shouted in exasperation. "Just because you have both elemental and mental magic, doesn't mean you can fight arcane magic!" Jungkook was always furiously jealous of how Taehyung was the only known mage who possessed both forms of magic, making him easily the most powerful mage alive.

"I'll just have to find out, won't I?" Taehyung couldn't help but smile wider. Jungkook let out a scoff of disbelief and stormed out of the tent in frustration. Hoseok remained, looking at Taehyung with concern, still slightly paralyzed by the thought of the resurfacing of arcane magic. Taehyung put his hand on Hoseok's shoulder, only slightly shorter than himself. "Go about the normal routine tonight. When everyone's asleep, we'll start reinforcing the protection spells."

"But shouldn't we let them know what we're up against?!" Hoseok protested, only to be met with a rare seriousness in Taehyung's unwavering grey eyes.

"Arcane magic is inherently evil, and like you said, no one has seen it for centuries. There's no need to scare our people with something so dangerous that we have no idea how to fight." Taehyung pulled up the chair to the table and sat down. "When they come for us, I'll take care of them." He decided, the thrill and excitement that had been coursing through him earlier had calmed down into a deep, brooding, energy. This change in energy slightly reassured Hoseok, and he knew better than to try and change Taehyung's mind when it was made up. He nodded his understanding and left the tent to follow through with his leader's orders.

Now alone in the tent, Taehyung closed his eyes and tried to recall the aura and magic of the dark mage that had trapped him earlier. The image of dark cold eyes lingered in his mind, sending chills of fear but excitement down his spine. He had always dreamed of the day he would finally encounter a mage who could overpower him. Why he dreamed of this mage, why he wanted to finally meet his match…he would not admit the reason to even himself.

Several minutes passed when Taehyung felt a familiar ghostly presence join him at the table. Grinning from ear to ear with the same full lips and round cheeks as himself, a mage dressed in blue appeared before him. Taehyung sighed in annoyance.

"What are you doing here, Namjoon?" he glared at the other mage's similar grey eyes that were only a slight shade darker than his own.

"I should be asking you that, Taehyung. After all, I am just a figment of your imagination, aren't I, little brother?" Namjoon teased, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Careful using my true name, brother." Taehyung growled, "I can't have anyone controlling my powers."

"But you call me by my true name so easily, brother." Namjoon replied, feigning offense and ignorance.

"Because you're dead." Taehyung spat, trying to swallow the anger that built up inside him, burning his throat.

"So no one can hear me, can they? Well…except for…you." Namjoon emphasized the last word, knowing exactly how to irritate his little brother.

"Get out of my head, Namjoon!" Taehyung pulled at his hair with his hands and shook his head as if he could shake away the apparition of his long dead brother that had been following him for years.

"Be nice now, little brother." Namjoon leaned his cheek against his hand, smiling ever so slightly. "After all, it is because of me you have your awesomely worshipped mental magic abilities. Without my dying and giving them to you, you'd just be another elemental magic sheep in this poor excuse of an army."

"I said, get out of my head!" Taehyung sprung up from his seat, toppling it over to the ground, his fire magic fully ablaze in the palms of his hands. Namjoon just laughed,

"What, you're going to try and burn a ghost?! From your own imagination? HA!" Namjoon slowly walked toward his brother. "Be careful, Taehyung. You're going to need me." He warned, suddenly becoming serious. Taehyung scoffed in amusement.

"Why would I ever need you?" He sneered at the ghost of his dead brother. Namjoon slowly turned to look in the direction of the tent door.

"Why don't you ask your friends out there?" He said darkly. Taehyung narrowed his eyes, not trusting this ghost of a brother. But suddenly an ear-piercing scream erupted outside his tent, and Taehyung's head whipped around to stare at the entrance, expecting someone to come bursting through. He turned back to look at his brother, but the ghost was already gone.

His heart pounding in his throat, Taehyung burst out of the tent and ran toward the source of the scream. He stopped short as he recognized the figure laying on the ground next to the large bonfire in the middle of the camp.

 _Kookie._ He reached for his apprentice's mind with his mental magic. But didn't find the usual presence of his sharp-witted response. He recognized Hoseok leaning over Jungkook, trying to wake him, unsuccessfully.

Taehyung felt anger raging through his body, _how could someone penetrate my barriers so easily and hurt my people?!_ But as soon as he realized the truth of what had happened, his anger seemed to transform into a burning curiosity. Hoseok had turned to look at him, the panic clear in his eyes.

 _"V!"_ Hoseok gasped in Taehyung's mind. _"What are you doing? Come help Kookie! He's still alive, I just…I just can't find his mind!"_ Taehyung took a deep breath and closed his eyes,

 _"Hopi…you can find him."_ With that, he whipped around and headed toward the exit of the camp.

 _"V! Where are you going?!"_ Hoseok shouted after him. _"You can't go after them yourself!"_ But Taehyung threw up his mental barriers and blocked out his voice, focusing his mental energy on finding the mages who had harmed his apprentice.

As he exited the protective barrier, the camp seemed to instantly disappear behind him, a dark vacant forest where the camp used to be. He reached into his inner pool of magic and drew up the power, pushing it through his body into every limb and muscle. Picking up just the slightest hint of a foreign presence, he took off running in its direction, calling upon his elemental magic so that the air parted before him, granting him speedy passage through the trees.

The magic and anger and excitement that seared through his body seemed to engulf him, surging forward so fiercely. But just as strongly as his power pushed him forward, a sudden invisible wall of magic slammed down in front of him, stopping the flow of magic and emotions through his veins, and knocked Taehyung's powerless body to the ground.

Taehyung felt the magic knocked out of his veins in the same way he felt the air knocked out of his lungs. He had never encountered such a magic that made him feel so physically and mentally drained of power, that it felt as though he had slammed into the ground and flattened himself from an incredible height. As he grasped desperately at the edges of the now pitiful puddle of magic in his core, he felt a panic rise in his chest, a panic that was somehow accompanied by undeniable excitement.

Finally catching his breath and finding a loose grip on his magic, Taehyung slowly collected himself off the ground. He carefully straightened his back and lifted his head, but as his eyes caught sight of what was before him, the air caught in his throat, leaving him breathless yet again. Standing before Taehyung was the dark mage himself, dressed in black, pale skin glinting in the moonlight, and dark cold eyes burning into his soul, surrounding him in a cold suffocating grasp.

Taehyung laughed. It was a short, weak, breathless laugh, since the cold suffocating pressure around him held him in pain, but nevertheless, a laugh. The dark mage's eyes narrowed at this, squeezing him tighter with his magic. Gasping deliriously for air, Taehyung's smile was still on his lips as he laboriously lifted his eyes to meet the dark mage's,

"Hey…" he gasped hoarsely, "I found you." Then he felt himself drop into nothingness.


End file.
